Yoghurt
by nuttierthansquirelpoop
Summary: What seems to be a perfect day almost turns into a disaster: Tamaki is 'on the brink of death' after an accident with a yoghurt. Haruhi will save him! It's not violent or anyhting bad; just Tamaki being Tamaki XD Not really a romantic, but treat it that way by all means! I suck at summeries- please read! Reviews welcome but no flames please :)


**This is just a quick one shot with "slap-stick humour" and sillyness. It's also my first Ouran fic too! I love TamakiXHaruhi so much but surprisingly enough, this isnt a fluffy love story fic...it's just humourous. If you want it to be romantic you'll have to squint really well. I thought that Tamaki would do something like this:**

Youghurt

It was a perfectly ordinary day (or so it appeared). Tamaki Souh and haruhi Fujioka were enjoying the sun, which was beaming down on the city, plunging everybody into a lazy, yet happy, mood. Tamaki was in an especially happy mood as his darling 'daughter' had agreed to speend the day with him.

At that moment, the pair were sunbathing in the spectacular gardens that belonged to the Souh mansion. Roses of every colour were in bloom, complementing the well-kept lush hillsides, of which they were sunbathing on. Yes, boys do sunbathe. Especially boys like Tamaki Souh.

Feeling, all of a sudden, peckish, Tamaki nipped inside to grab a snack (of course he also asked Haruhi if she wanted anything; but she denied.) He arrived, after a trek through the gardens and his mansion, at the magnificent kitchen. And, behold, the glorious fridge! He reached his hand inside, fishing out items of delicious food until he found something he fancied...and, finally, he found what he was looking for: a yoghurt. Simple, refreshing yet tasteful and just what he needed on a day like this; something to cool him down, in a way.

Grabbing a spoon from the cutlery drawer, he peeled off the lid and scooped up a large spoonful, savouring the sensation of the taste.

_'Wait...'_ He thought, '_This is an unusal flavour!' _

****The after taste was vile, whilst the first few moments were tangy, also, there seemed to be some sort of lumpy yellow bits floating around on the watery liquid.

It was mouldy?

'_What!_'

This was unheard of in the Souh's residence; everything was prepared to the highest standard, freshest, local produce and all. Carefully, he checked the expirey date on the label. Tamaki's eyes became as wide as saucers and he gagged- the yoghurt was well out of date! Almost by two weeks.

Immeadiately, he threw the yoghurt away, with an attitude of disgust. Could it affect his health?(or more importantly, his looks?) Kyoya would know, but he was in some unknown his country for an educational and was unable to contact anybody on his cell phone.

There was only one resource left: swiftly, he logged himslef on to one of his many computers and loaded up the search engine. Skillfully, he typed '**Could an out of date youghurt damage your health?'**. The first three results were horrifying, as were the rest that followed. (Of course, he never bothered to check an other more reliable resources, such as books, for inofrmation.)

According to the computer, he was due to die any time soon. So, being in such a state of schock, Tamaki dropped to the floor and did a sequence of movements simular to the 'Harlem Shake'. He jumped up and leapt about, draining his energy. Figurativley and literally, bouncing off the walls.

Eventually, he dropped to the floor, exhausted. He lay there, in an angel like shape, panting and sweating lightly. He closed is eyes.

_"What is going to happen to me?"_

_"Will I see the golden gates of Heaven?"_

_"Or will I reap what I sow and and go to the burning depths of hell?" _He wondered to himself.

Then, realising his stupidity, he roughly clamped his hands over his mouth to shut himself up. If he was going to die, he was going to die peacefully. After a few minutes of lying there- as still as a statue- he saw a bright, ominous light, looming in the distance. Without even realising it, he began to shake uncontrolably.

*****Change of POV*****

Haruhi was enjoying the afternoon sun. She was in Tamaki's garden, sunbathing (not that she actually tanned much anyway). Tamaki had left a while ago to grab a snack, kindly asking her if she's like one. Declining, he went inside his grand was beggining to get worried. Tamaki had been gone for about 25 mminutes now, by her judging. What could be keeping him? after waiting another five minutes, she left her spot to search for the boy.

Whilst travelling through the labyrinth like mansion, she got lost several times and had to ask for directions, she pondered over what Tamaki could be up to. Surely, he could'nt have forgotten her? Not that she cared or anything...(well, deep down, she did feel a little bit hurt by that thought; not that she was going to admit that to anyone.)

Eventually, she arrived at the beautiful kitchen- onlt to find Tamaki hyperventalating on the floor! She also noticed that yoghurt was splashed on the floor.

"Er, Tamaki- Senpai, what are you doing?" She questioned.

"HARUHI!" He screamed, leaping up and hugging her. "I'm alive! I'm not dead! I'm still living!"

Haruhi, who was struggling to breathe becuase of Tamaki's bone crushing hug, managed to get out: "Obviously, Senpai! Please...could...you... let. Me. Go NOW!"

He quickly let go, combing a hand through his well groomed hair. "S-sorry..." He added sheepishly, looking down.

"Now, would you care to explain to me what's been keeping you?"

"Certainly! It's quite an exhilerating story- and it doesnt have an ending just yet!"

Tamaki took his time to explain the 'story' in great deatil (over exaggerating, of course) to Haruhi. Once he had finished, she was silent for a few moments Then, without a word, she got up from where she was perched and started rumaging around in the bin.

Triumphantly, she pulled out a yoghurt pot. (The label had only been alf pulled off, so she could still read the information on it). She smiled to herslef a little.

"Tamaki- Senpai...that was the display date; not the expirey date. 'Yano, the date which means it should be out of the shops, not the one that means it should be thrown away."

Tamaki's mouth formed a small 'O' shape and his eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"And, if it tasted slightly...'funky' Senpai, it's because it was a ridiculous flavour- it says here 'Lobster Curry'! With actaul pieces of lobster included! That's digusting...ew." Haruhi pulled a face at the pot she was holding.

"I guess I was being a tiny bit dramatic then?" Tamaki questioned, grinning.

"Just a bit." Replied Haruhi, her voice laced with laughter and sarcasm.

Tamaki ran outside, putting on a burst of speed. He was most definately alive. haruhi followed close behind him. They returned to their spots, basking in the sun, oblivious to the rest of the world for the remainder of the day. One thing was for sure: they were both alive and well.

FIN.

**So, how was it? I wrote it as a story in school (without the characters) and got anaward for it, so I figured it might be good enough for fanfiction? Sorry if there's any mistakes, PM me and I'll alter them. Or, leave a review! It'd be helpful if you could leave me any points to improve on, as well. But, please don't flame me- I'll cry :'( I'll get round to posting a romantic TamaXHaru one day aha.** **Please review!**

**~ Moll (nuttierthansquirelpoop) xx**


End file.
